


Reincarnations

by SugarSpiceSatan



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: A Rika and MC fic, Angst, F/F, F/M, Flower Language, Hardly follows canon, Implied Relationships, MC makes a lot of wishes, Reincarnation, Saeran runs Mint Eye, The steamiest thing in this fic is the pile of shit it results in, This fic isn's linear and neither is time, V gets wrecked, Yoosung hates V in the beginning but by the end he just hates everyone, Yoosung questions everything he knows, but only to keep the resources he needs to destroy his brother, that's right folks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:23:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9855836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarSpiceSatan/pseuds/SugarSpiceSatan
Summary: MC wonders what it would be like to photosynthesize.





	

The sun is an elusive resource. Despite the fact that it never runs out, you beg for it. Worship it in the summer, pray that it comes back before you freeze in February. You string the sun on your charm bracelet when you're a little girl.

When MC was young, she heard people speak of the moon in adoration. Children believed it followed them around, a guardian for foolish youth paraded by nightmares. However, she felt safest when the sun reached down to her. She absorbed it as though she had chloroplasts, a greedy kid. 

_When MC opened the door to sojourn, the sunlight that glimmered through the gap let her know this was the start of something that would blend her._


End file.
